A veces el principe sale rana
by Ivy potter black
Summary: Porque la vida no es un cuento de hadas, y a veces el principe no es el apropiado. Oneshot


Hola, ante todo me gustaría decir que este fic, esta basado en un hecho real, pero que varias cosas y situaciones han sido adaptadas para mejora de este fic. No he puesto unos personajes fijos, ya que no sé a quienes escoger, así que os lo dejo a vuestro libre albedrío. Sin más dilación os dejo ya con el fic. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Todo el mundo sueña con historias de amor como en los cuentos; y si es verdad que mucha gente al final acaban encontrando a su príncipe o princesa, muchas veces el que tu crees que lo será, acaba saliendo "rana". Pero para que entendáis mi punto de vista, primero tendré que relataros mi historia. Y ya que hablamos de historias de amor de cuento, que mejor forma de empezarla que con un ...

"Erase una vez ..." una chica aparentemente fuerte y segura de si misma (yo), que conoció a un chico, a mi parecer encantador. Rápidamente surgió entre nosotros una bella amistad. Fueron buenos tiempos, nos lo contábamos todo, nos aconsejábamos y nos apoyábamos mutuamente, y sobre todo reíamos. Y tras tanta complicidad, el amor llegó pisando fuerte. Él, muy seguro de sus sentimientos, se declaró. Y aunque yo también estaba convencida de mi amor hacia él, no lo estaba al respecto de empezar una relación, pues tenia miedo de salir herida. Mi vida me había hecho cuidadosa y abrirme a una persona, para mí era todo un reto, pero él tras ser muy tenaz e insistir, consiguió la oportunidad que anhelaba y que yo estaba reticente de darle.

Así empezó esta relación, pero dejando ambos claro desde el principio que siempre y ante todo seriamos amigos, y que no habría rencor si aparecía una tercera persona, nos lo diríamos y todo acabaría, sin perder nuestra amistad. Poco a poco abrí mi coraza y le mostré como era realmente, le confesé mis miedos, sobre todo mi miedo a salir herida. Él prometió no hacerme llorar nunca, pero esa fue una promesa que no cumplió. No voy a decir que la relación fue perfecta, porque seria una burda mentira. Hubo discusiones, malos entendidos, hasta una "pseudo – ruptura", pero también felicidad, comprensión, apoyo y AMOR. Él no era un chico normal, tenía una vida complicada y problemas que yo nunca podría terminar de entender porque nunca estaría en su situación. Y cada vez que surgía uno de esos problemas, él se aislaba o huía, no se desahogaba conmigo. Se volvía frío y a veces hasta cruel y aunque yo soy una persona de "armas tomar" cuando me enfado, con él me era imposible. Era y yo creo que siempre será "Mi niño consentido". Fue un niño al q la vida obligo a madurar a base de golpes y yo siempre he tenido "cierta" debilidad por las causas injustas; como alguna vez mi segunda madre me ha dicho, "Soy abogada de almas desamparadas".

El tiempo pasó, llegaron los 6 meses juntos. Era un niño muy detallista y me hizo varios regalos en esos tiempos, cartas y objetos de gran valor sentimental para él. Fue un gesto muy dulce por su parte, me caló muy hondo en el alma, porque yo sabia lo que significaban para él. Me entregue a él, en cuerpo y alma, algo que me daba bastante reparo ya que yo no era una persona muy segura de si misma, pero que a la hora de la verdad no vacile ni un segundo.

La vida siguió su curso y esta le obligo a separarse de mí, por sus problemas y su destino. Aun en la distancia él seguía proclamando su amor hacia mi persona, de manera más fría y distante pero lo proclamaba. Un día por casualidades del destino, encontré entre sus cosas unas cartas en las que otra chica declaraba su amor y su relación. Se lo reproche, pero él lo negó rotundamente y además se enojó conmigo. Un amigo en común me dijo que esas cartas no eran de él. Era verdad que en ninguna de las cartas aparecía su nombre, solo apodos cariñosos; y yo amándole como le amaba le creí. Le suplique perdón, le pedí que olvidara mi estupidez y mis celos y que todo volviese a ser como antes. Él accedió.

Con esto llegamos a nuestro primer año de relación. Me envió un poema precioso de amor. Me encanto sobre todo porque hacía una temporada que no sabia nada de él. Me ilusione como una niña el día de Los Reyes Magos (o el de Santa Claus). Pero poco duro mi felicidad, poco más de 24 horas después, me llegó una carta con fragmentos de las cartas que había encontrado, las de aquella chica. La carta la mandaba él, reconociendo que él era el destinatario de esas cartas y que llevaba 3 meses más o menos manteniendo también una relación con esa chica. Me dijo que no sabía cuando su amor por mi se había transformado en cariño solamente y que estaba enamorado de esa chica. En ese momento quise gritar hasta desgarrarme la garganta del mismo modo que él había desgarrado mi corazón. Me sentí vulnerable, humillada y traicionada. Pero no por el hecho de que se hubiese enamorado de otra (sí, eso dolía), sino por el hecho de haberme mentido y engañado durante tres meses. Le reproche, no por la otra sino por la mentira, por no haber confiado en mí. Él se excusó diciendo que no había tenido valor, que "le habían faltado pantalones". Me confesó que había tenido problemas con esa chica al confesárselo todo, q CASI la pierde.

Esa fue la ultima vez que supe de él. Le escribí, pero él huyó, no contesto ni una sola vez. Sigo esperando su respuesta, ya que aunque hayamos terminado como pareja, me gustaría que siguiésemos siendo amigos, como una vez prometimos.

Hay casi tres meses después de esos hechos, me he enterado por un amigo en común, que el regreso. No se ha atrevido a verme la cara. Sin embargo, aunque me hubiese gustado verle, importa pero no duele. También me he enterado que en apenas un mes se casara con esa chica. Pero eso tampoco duele ya.

Lo quiero, es verdad, pero ya no lo amo.

Yo he continuado con mi vida, he conocido a varios chicos, y he estado con alguno, ninguno en plan serio. Por ahora prefiero disfrutar de mi libertad.

Pero todavía hay algo que me reconcome por dentro, tras la noticia de su boda, solo tres meses tras nuestra ruptura.

-_¿Signifique algo para él en realidad?_

De verdad espero q sean felices, él se lo merece, siempre quiso una familia, y pronto tendrá una.

Y aunque a mí este príncipe me salió "RANA", para esa chica es el príncipe azul de sus sueños. Solo espero encontrar algún día yo al mío, y acabar este cuento de mi vida con un ...

"... y vivieron felices para siempre."


End file.
